


Family

by kingseijuro



Series: Keithtober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keithtober 2018, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Parent Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Keith goes on a mission with the Blade of Marmora to infiltrate and destroy a Galra base. But in the end, he looses someone important to him.Day 7 of Keithtober!





	Family

Keith’s lungs burned as he ran down the dark hallway only lit by dull purple lights. The lights started to spark, energy slowly starting to fade as the base’s system overloaded. Suddenly, it wasn’t so dark. It was bright, hot even. Flames chased after Keith, Krolia and Kolivan as they made it down the hall. Keith and Kolivan were next to each other, wind rushing through their long hair against their speed. But Krolia wasn’t as fast. She was injured, limping slightly as she ran as fast as she could.

 

The druids did a number to her left leg, multiple wounds glowing and ripping through the fabric of her dark bodysuit. “I need to help her!” Keith pushed his heels to a stop and turned. The second he started to run, a rough tug of his hood sent him flying in the air as Kolivan ran faster. “Kolivan, let me go!!” Keith screamed, kicking at the taller galra.

 

But it was too late. The explosion was catching up to her, Kolivan running and dragging Keith with all his might. He managed to get out the door and move to the side just in time to save himself and Keith. Krolia ran out the door before a flash of light blinded them, the fire heating up Keith’s face as ashes speckled his exposed skin. Once the light faded, Keith slowly blinked. When his eyes drifted to his mother, his eyes widened and he quickly ran over to the galra.

 

Krolia’s entire right leg was gone, incinerated and the fabric of her jumpsuit singed around the edge. Blood smeared in a trail in front of Krolia from skidding across the rocky ground until ultimately being stopped by a large boulder. There was blood  _ everywhere _ . Even her ears were bleeding from the impact. There was a deep gash on her head, causing a stream of thick crimson fall down the right side of her face and she instinctively closed her eyes. The blood covered the galra marking on that cheek almost completely, deep purple turning into a mixture of purples and reds. Cuts covered her body from the debri and glass that flew at her during the explosion.

 

Tears immediately pushed past Keith’s eyelids and streamed down his face. He was scared, terrified even. He hesitantly cradled her torso gently as he looked down at his mother. Keith didn’t even realize he was screaming until Krolia’s shaky hand reached up and cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing the bone weakly. “Shh.. It… I-It’s okay, Keith.”

 

“No! No, no, no, no! Y-You can’t leave me…! Not again…!” Keith shoulders shuddered as they shook, his torso curling as he only sobbed more.   
  


“K-Keith, I-” Krolia interrupts herself, body jerking forwards and her loosely curled fist reaches her mouth just in time to cough. Blood splattered on Keith’s face and her fist, the thick crimson slipping between the cracks of her fingers and covering her palm. “I… I-I’m so sorry…” Krolia started to slip away with each breath she took, the brightness in her eyes starting to fade.

 

“I-I just found you… No..!” Keith screamed. But it was too late. She had lost too much blood, no medic nearby. There was no way to save her. All Keith could do was stay with her till the end, and watch his mother slowly slip away.

 

“I-I love you, Keith…” A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled sadly at him, her shaky hand eventually falling from his cheek. He quickly caught her hand before it fell to the ground, shaking so badly it took him a moment to realize the limpness in her hands. Keith watched as Krolia took her last breath, his tears falling on her like rain.

 

“I-I love you too, mom…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... You guys are aloud to hate me lolol


End file.
